1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beds and wooden bed rails which have metal cross bars and foldable extensible legs on the cross bars. This invention is particularly applicable to queen and king size beds which require legs on the cross bars to support the extra width and weight of such beds and bedding.
This invention also relates to a universal bed rail support system which is usable with the higher off the floor style beds currently in fashion. These beds require legs of heights from eight inches to eighteen inches which is the distance from the lip of the bed rail to the floor. These beds conventionally have wood side rails and it is to this field that this invention is specifically directed.
2. Description Of the Prior Art
In prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,039 of Irving Fredman, a co-inventor hereof, there is described a laterally adjustable cross bar and a cross bar adjustable in height. This invention is a specific improvement on the structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,039 which is easier to fabricate and is less expensive to make. It does not use any welds, has only a single rivet connection to the cross bar, and is formed from a single length of metal angle.
Thus, it is a primary object of this invention to provide an extensible and foldable leg for a bed frame cross bar which is simple and inexpensive to fabricate and which is usable for frames for queen and king size beds. The leg of the invention is adjustable in height and foldable into the cross bar for shipping and is pivoted to the cross bar for easy erection by the user. These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.